Daddy Swan: The Sequel
by tamfan22
Summary: Charlie Swan still has some living to do. He and Sue fall in love and get a little extra bonus.


Title: Daddy Swan: The Sequel

Pairing: Charlie and Sue

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word count: 635

Beta: Tayjayfan (lots of love my sweet friend).

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank Chamsp for suggesting that I write this. Thanks sweetie!

I also want to thank jarms for coming up with the title. It's so much better than the one I thought of. That's why she is such an incredible writer!

Chamsp and jarms are both awesome... go check out their stories!

**Daddy Swan: The Sequel**

Sue held her newborn son in her arms. Her eyes filled with tears as she contemplated the miracle of his birth. When she thought of all that had taken place in her life the past couple of years, she still found it hard to believe.

She had fought against the inclination to fall into a deep depression when Harry died. It had been hard to pick herself up and live her life after that, but knowing that Leah and Seth needed her had given her purpose.

As it always did, the little moments of everyday life had helped her move forward. She was old enough to know that, no matter what, life always goes on.

When Charlie Swan asked her out on a date, she'd been hesitant at first. It had taken her almost a week to give him an answer. The biggest reason she'd agreed to go out with him was because Charlie Swan didn't date… ever. It was a big deal to him. She knew it.

Now, she couldn't imagine her life without him. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He'd proposed a few months after their first date. He didn't want to wait and it made perfect sense. His words echoed in her mind.

_I see so much death in my line of work. Let's live a little. Life is too short!_

He was an amazing man. She and Harry had been close, but her relationship with Charlie was different… closer… deeper. It was as if he'd learned from the things he'd done wrong in his first marriage and was determined to act differently this time. He wanted to learn everything he could about her and encouraged her to do the same. Even though she'd known him for years, Sue had been able to open up to him in a way she'd never done with anyone.

She was surprised to learn how sensual he was. Under a serious exterior, was a man full of passionate fire. It was like he was making up for lost time and everything he did or said made her heart flutter in her chest.

When they'd gotten married, Sue hadn't given much thought to birth control. At the age of forty-four, her cycle had gotten further apart and she thought she was headed for menopause. Getting pregnant at her age had been a shock, but even nurses made mistakes. She'd never considered him a mistake though; he was absolute perfection and his father agreed.

Charlie hadn't missed a beat when she'd stumbled out of the bathroom, holding the pregnancy test. On cloud nine, he'd boasted, "Yeah, I've still got it."

The same pride that was on his face that day shone in his eyes when he opened the door to the hospital room and peeked in. A small group was waiting to meet the baby, but he wanted siblings to come in first. Bella, Leah, and Seth were anxious to see him.

He could barely contain himself. "The kids are here."

Laughter and happiness filled the room as they oohed and ahhed over their little brother.

Sue reminded, "All of you know what next Sunday is, right?"

They all nodded. It was Father's Day.

She smiled proudly. "Well, I want to start the celebration early." She looked at her husband with love and held out their baby. "Happy Father's Day, Charlie. I love you so much."

His eyes glistened as he leaned down to kiss Sue. "I love you too."

He took his newborn son and tenderly cradled him against his chest. He looked at their blended family and cleared his throat. He replied in a voice thick with emotion. "Love you guys, too."

Charlie Swan knew he was a lucky man. He'd never been happier in his whole life.


End file.
